Dead Date
by delphinea
Summary: "…bagaimana kalau kita kencan tanpa membawa ponsel masing-masing?" Itu berarti ... - "Lalu aku merasa aku mencintaimu karena aku membutuhkanmu." -Karena seorang Yukiteru tak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yuno. Another ending YukixYuno. Read and review if you don't mind ;


Mirai Nikki milik Sakae Esuno

_**Dead Date **__© deboyi_

[a/n: fanfic ini dibuat setelah nonton episode 19, jadi author belum tau plot di episode selanjutnya bagaimana. harap dimengerti /plak]

timeline: saat semua pemilik mirai nikki terbunuh (kecuali yukiteru dan yuno), sebelum 28 Juli XD

* * *

_**[D E A D][D A T E]**_

* * *

Yukiteru mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya. Selama ini kencannya dengan Yuno berlangsung dengan tidak seru—tentu saja karena keduanya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, apa yang akan dikatakan lawan bicaranya saat kencan dan tempat apa yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Selama ini, tak pernah ada rahasia di antara mereka. Tentu saja karena ada mirai nikki.

Yukiteru berandai-andai, bagaimana jika selama ini tidak ada yang namanya mirai nikki, apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka? Akankah Yuno menjadi seagresif dan seposesif itu padanya? Akankah hubungan mereka makin mendekat—bahkan menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Memikirkannya membuat rona merah tercipta di pipi Yukiteru.

Dalam sekejap, Yukiteru sudah menelepon gadisnya itu. Hanya satu kali nada tunggu, sampai gadis itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yuno, bagaimana kalau kita kencan tanpa membawa ponsel masing-masing?"

* * *

Gasai Yuno sedang menonton televisi. Tentu saja, ia tidak menonton. Ia hanya menatap televisi dengan tatapan kosong dengan pikiran melayang.

Amano Yukiteru adalah pria yang selalu dipikirkannya.

Ia selalu memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yukiteru, apa yang akan dilakukan Yukiteru, apakah Yukiteru sedang memikirkan seorang gadis selain dirinya, apakah Yukiteru benar-benar mencintainya.

Hal terakhir yang dipikirkannya tentang Yukiteru selalu berakhir buntu. Ia tak pernah tahu apakah Yukiteru benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. Meskipun sikap Yukiteru yang belakangan ini selalu baik kepadanya, selalu ada setitik keraguan di benaknya—dan tentu saja keraguan itu selalu ditepisnya.

Namun keraguan itu selalu muncul, ketika Yuno mengingat bahwa hanya dirinya dan Yukiteru-lah pemilik mirai nikki yang tersisa. Bisa saja Yukiteru hanya berpura-pura mencintainya dan berniat menjebaknya untuk membunuh dirinya.

Namun bukankah Yuno pernah berjanji untuk rela dibunuh oleh Yukiteru agar pemuda itu bisa menjadi _Dewa? _Bukankah Yuno sendiri yang mengatakan seperti itu?

Dering ponsel menghentikan pikirannya yang terus melayang tak tentu arah. Reflek, Yuno meraih ponsel yang berada di meja ruang televisinya.

Dengan cepat, Yuno mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya ketika melihat nama yang sudah tak asing lagi tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yukkii…," desahnya lembut.

"Yuno,"

Gasai Yuno menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa untuk tidak terbuai dengan nada suara pemuda itu saat memanggil namanya. Begitu seksi dan sensual.

"…bagaimana kalau kita kencan tanpa membawa ponsel masing-masing?"

Mendengar kata _kencan _membuat pipi gadis itu merona. Ini pertama kalinya Yukiteru mengajaknya kencan—tapi, tunggu, tanpa membawa ponsel masing-masing? Itu berarti tidak ada mirai nikki.

Kelopak mata Yuno melebar begitu saja saat ia baru menyadari maksud ajakan Yukiteru. Jika tanpa ponsel, tidak akan ada mirai nikki. Jika tanpa mirai nikki, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Jika tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi, apa saja bisa terjadi saat kencan mereka.

Bisa saja ada mobil yang menabrak Yukiteru—ketika Yuno tidak mengetahui dan tak sempat melindunginya. Bisa saja ada perampok yang menghadang mereka dan mengalahkan Yuno lalu menghajar Yukiteru. Namun hal yang paling tidak ingin dipikirkan Yuno adalah…

…bisa saja Yukiteru membunuhnya saat kencan sehingga pemuda itu bisa menjadi _Dewa._

"Yuno?"

Panggilan Yukiteru akan namanya membuat Yuno mengerjap cepat. Pikirannya memang begitu liar, sampai-sampai ia tak lagi menyadari bahwa ia sedang menerima telepon dari Yukiteru.

"Yuno, apa kau keberatan? Kalau iya, tidak apa. Maafkan aku, aku tahu permintaanku memang konyol. Maafkan—"

"Ah, tidak, Yukkii. Kita tentu saja bisa kencan tanpa mirai nikki. Lagipula, sudah tidak ada pemilik mirai nikki yang mau membunuh kita, 'kan? Hanya ada kita, 'kan?"

Wajah Yuno kembali sumringah. Dengan cepat, gadis itu berlari ke kamarnya untuk memilah-milih pakaian yang tepat.

"Ya, kau benar, Yuno. Aku akan menjemputmu—"

"Tidak, Yukkii. Aku saja yang menjemputmu," potong Yuno antusias.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Yuno."

"Sampai jumpa, Yukkii. Aku mencintaimu."

Yuno menutup ponselnya tepat ketika menemukan pakaian yang benar-benar pas untuk kencan dengan Yukiteru.

* * *

Yuno melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah keluarga Amano. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa canggung atau semacamnya untuk keluar masuk rumah kekasihnya. Setelah kematian kedua orang tua Yukiteru, Yuno benar-benar menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumahnya.

"_Tadaima, _Yukkii."

Sapaannya sore itu memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di sana. Menyebut _tadaima _saat memasuki rumah membuatnya membayangkan bahwa ia adalah istri Yukki yang baru pulang dari pasar. Dan disambut oleh Yukki dengan _french kiss, _jenis ciuman selamat datang ciptaan mereka—untuk menggantikan kata _okaeri, _tentu saja.

Yuno melihat Yukiteru yang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Yuno terpaku melihat betapa tampannya pemuda itu tanpa atasan yang melapisi tubuhnya. Yukiteru hanya memakai celana panjangnya. Gadis itu merasakan bahwa ia adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia—tentu saja karena memiliki Yukiteru di sampingnya.

"Yuno!" sapa Yukiteru riang. Pemuda itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung meraih bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Sejenak, mereka menyatu dalam ciuman selamat datang.

Yuno melepas ciuman panjang itu dengan setengah hati. Ia rela menukarkan apapun dalam hidupnya hanya untuk berduaan dengan Yukiteru. Bahkan dengan nyawa sekaligus.

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang secepat ini," gumam pemuda itu iseng.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin membuat Yukkii menunggu." Senyum manis langsung menghias wajah gadis itu ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Yukiteru. Hatinya menghangat diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Yuno, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Yukiteru antusias. Jujur saja, ia belum tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan di kencan kali. Nalurinya sebagai lelaki merasa gengsi jika dirinya hanya membawa Yuno melakukan hal yang itu-itu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin dengan Yukkii. Itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia." Yuno merapatkan tubuhnya ke Yukiteru ketika pemuda itu menarik tangannya lembut ke ruang televisi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton sambil ngemil? Tentu saja sambil mengobrol."

Yuno mengerling sejenak. Kemudian mengganguk antusias. "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," katanya menyetujui. Walaupun dalam benaknya, ia mengira Yukiteru akan mengajaknya berduaan di kamar, bukan di ruang televisi. Namun bukankah Yuno selalu setuju dengan semua yang diinginkan Yukiteru?

Tanpa diperintah, Yuno langsung membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan ringan dan beberapa kaleng _coke, _lalu membawanya ke meja di depan ruang televisi.

Yukiteru sudah duduk sedari tadi di sana, memutar _channel _televisi untuk mencari acara yang menarik untuk menemani obrolan mereka. Namun selera tontonan seorang Yukiteru bisa dibilang payah.

Yuno meminta Yukiteru untuk mengganti _channel _televisinya ke _channel _dengan _genre _drama. Gadis itu tertawa ketika melihat Yukiteru merona merah saat menyaksikan adegan ranjang sepasang kekasih—yang tentu saja disensor di beberapa bagian.

"Yuno, berhenti menertawakanku!" bentak Yukiteru dengan nada canda. Pada akhirnya, keduanya tertawa bersama. "Yukkii sangat polos, sih," balas Yuno jujur.

Yukiteru membuka kaleng _coke-_nya ketika iklan menjedakan drama tersebut. Pemuda itu meminum _coke-_nya dengan tenang. Yuno memandangi Yukiteru dengan tatapan kagum. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia sudah memiliki Yukiteru saat ini.

"Yukkii, sejak kapan kau mulai mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir polos gadis itu membuat Yukiteru terkejut dan tak sempat menelan minumannya. Ia langsung tersedak.

Yuno langsung panik. Gadis itu tahu pertanyaannya begitu aneh. Ia merasa bersalah membuat Yuno tersedak seperti ini. Dengan sabar, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Yukiteru, membantunya bisa menelan dengan baik kembali.

Setelah Yukiteru merasa normal kembali, ia baru mencerna pertanyaan Yuno dan berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. Sejak kapan ia mulai mencintai gadis itu…

"Mungkin, sejak Marco dan xoxo menunjukkan cinta mereka. Lalu aku merasa _aku mencintaimu karena aku membutuhkanmu_, saat aku hampir saja membunuhmu untuk memenuhi obsesiku menjadi Dewadan menghidupkan kembali kedua orang tuaku."

Yuno tertegun dengan jawaban panjang Yukiteru. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jawaban semanis itu akan terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar harus menghapus keraguannya terhadap Yukiteru mulai sekarang.

Yukiteru menyeringai kecil saat menyadari ia telah berhasil membuat Yuno terperangah dengan jawabannya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Giliranku untuk bertanya. Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

Yuno mengerjap cepat. Ia tampak ragu, namun akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sejak aku melihatmu untuk pertama kali. Lalu aku semakin yakin dengan menulis bahwa aku akan menjadi istrimu di masa depan di lembar cita-cita yang diberikan guru. Dan aku sangat kesal ketika kau menuliskan surat cinta untuk teman sekelas kita.

"Wabari-_san! _Ya, Wabari-_san. _Saking kesalnya, aku mengikutimu dengan penampilan boneka—"

"Tunggu, jadi yang menjadi boneka jahat itu adalah Gasai Yuno?" Yukiteru tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Yuno mengangguk pasrah. Tidak ada gunanya untuk menyimpan semuanya lebih dalam lagi. Toh, mereka sudah saling memiliki, bukan?

Yukiteru menghela napasnya berat. "Tak kusangka ternyata sudah sejak saat itu…," gumamnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar gadis itu.

"_Gomen, _Yukkii…" Yuno tampak begitu merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, itu masa lalu. Lagipula aku ditolak, 'kan? Jadi untuk apa aku masih mencintai gadis seperti dia? Aku memiliki gadis yang mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati di sini."

Yukiteru menarik Yuno ke dalam pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajah Yuno di dadanya. Yuno menghirup aroma tubuh khas pemuda itu dengan tenang. Tubuh Yukiteru memang tak begitu atletis, namun Yuno tetap merasa aman ketika berada di pelukannya.

Tentu saja. Karena keduanya saling berjanji untuk saling melindungi, bukan?

Yukiteru menatap tangan kanannya yang menggengam sebilah pisau. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya pelan, sebelum menusukkan pisau itu ke punggung gadis yang berada di pelukannya.

Kelopak mata Yuno langsung melebar begitu merasakan tusukan berkali-kali di punggungnya. Darah mulai merembes membasahi _mini dress _yang dipakainya.

"Yukkii…," desahnya pelan—masih di dalam pelukan.

Yukiteru berusaha menulikan pendengarannya saat ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan itu, berusaha menahan air matanya. Namun tetes demi tetes air mata tetap membasahi pipinya. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup menusuk Yuno dari belakang.

Yukiteru berusaha untuk tidak melihat kondisi Yuno sekarang. Karena ia tahu, ia pasti takkan tega membunuh Yuno saat melihat tatapan Yuno yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Yukkii…,"

Yukiteru tak bisa, ia benar-benar tak bisa tidak menoleh ketika Yuno memanggil namanya. "_Gomen, _Yuno…"

Tusukan terakhir di punggung gadis itu, sebelum Yukiteru melempar pisaunya jauh-jauh. Bukankah ini yang diinginkannya? Membunuh semua pemilik mirai nikki dan menjadi _Dewa. _Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Yukiteru?

Yukiteru membaringkan Yuno di hadapannya. Mata gadis itu yang sayu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "_Gomenasai."_

Yuno tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap wajah kekasihnya yang telah dibanjiri air mata. Ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Karena sudah tertulis demikian di mirai nikki miliknya.

"Aku tahu, Yukkii."

Yukiteru menggeleng tak percaya mendengar reaksi Yuno. Ini berarti Yuno sudah membaca mirai nikki sebelum berangkat ke sini dan sudah tahu bahwa dirinya akan dibunuh oleh Yukiteru. Sejenak, perasaan marah terhadap Yuno langsung menguasainya. Ia marah karena Yuno rela dibunuh olehnya. Ia merasa sangat marah.

"Aku berjanji, saat aku menjadi _Dewa, _aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali dan kita akan menikah. Aku berjanji."

Yukiteru menggengam tangan Yuno yang tadinya mengusap wajahnya. Ia menciumi tangan pucat gadis itu. Yukiteru menarik Yuno ke pelukannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Bibir pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya mengecup puncak kepala Yuno sembari mengucapkan _gomen _berkali-kali.

Yuno tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat bahagia, akhirnya ia mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya untuk pemuda yang dicintainya ini. Paling tidak, ia mati di tangan dan di pelukan pemuda yang dicintainya, Amano Yukiteru.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuno…."

* * *

**the end**

...oke, jangan tanya kenapa endingnya lebay gini... ;_; dan ngga nyangka endingnya bakal ngeangst gini. rencananya maunya dibikin drabble ringan aja, eh kebawa suasana jadinya bikin angst yang maksa deh. meski ngga angst angst amet sih :''p

oke, mind to read and review? :'')


End file.
